User blog:Amanim/My Favorite Anime Movies
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Anime. I want you fans to know that there are some Anime films that is great. I mean really good! These Anime movies are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these films are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about them because of a great setting, wonderful voice cast in Both the Japanese and English versions, great storyline, good characters, great character development, powerful message, inspiration, life lessons, and great villains. Man these filmsare great! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and make live action movie base off of it. Even the animation style is good! There are great Kung fu moves in these films too! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'The Last Naruto the Movie (Japanese & English version)' *'Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja (Japanese version)' *'Naruto Blood Prison (Japanese version)' *'Naruto The Lost Tower (Japanese version)' *'Naruto Inheritors of the Will of Fire (Japanese version)' *'Naruto Shippuuden Bonds (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Frontier Revival of the Ancient Digimon (Japanese version)' *'Naruto Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (Japanese version & English version)' *'Naruto Legends of the Stone of Gelel (Japanese version & English version)' *'Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (Japanese version & English version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light (Japanese version & English version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Tree of Might (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBGT A Hero's Legacy (Japanese version & English version)' *'Bardock the Father of Goku (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ The History of Trunks (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ The Return of Cooler (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Bojack Unbound (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Broly the Second Coming (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Fusion Reborn (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Wrath of the Dragon (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ Resurrection F (Japanese version)' *'DB The Path To Power (Japanese version & English version)' *'Asura (2012 Japanese version)' *'Akira (Re Dub English version)' *'Bleach Memories of Nobody (English version)' *'Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion (English version)' *'Bleach Fade to Black (English version)' *'Bleach Hell Verse (English version)' *'Eureka Seven Pocket Full of Rainbows (English version)' *'Trigun Badlands Rumble (English version)' *'Yo Kai Watch the Movie (English version)' *'Sengoku Basara The Last Party (English version)' *'Stand By Me Doraemon (English version)' *'Blue Exorcist The Movie (English version)' *'Treasure Island The Movie (English version & Japanese version)' *'High Speed Free Starting Days (English version)' *'Free Take Your Marks (English version)' *'Demon City Shinjuku (English version)' *'Sword of the Stranger (English version)' *'They Were Eleven (English version)' *'Welcome to the Space Show (English version)' *'Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (English version)' *'Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (English version)' *'Pokemon Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (Japanese version)' *'Pokémon the Movie Everyone's Story (Japanese version)' *'Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (English version)' *'Soreike! Anpanman Black Nose to Maho no Uta (Japanese version)' *'DB Super Broly (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin Trust & Betrayal OVA (Japanese version)' *'Bleach Live Action (English version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin The Origins (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Inferno (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin the Legend Ends (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin: The Final Chapter Part 1 Mystery of the Cross Shaped Scar (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin: The Final Chapter – Part 2 Most Terrifying Enemy Enishi (Japanese version)' *'Ajin Live Action (Japanese version)' *'Millennium Actress (Japanese version)' *'Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (English version)' *'The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie Prisoners of the Sky (English version)' *'Leo Da Vinci Mission Mona Lisa (English version)' *'A Silent Voice (Japanese version & English version)' *'Digimon Adventure Tri the 2020 Movie (Japanese version & English version)' *'Afro Samurai the Resurrection (English version)' *'City Hunter (Japanese version)' *'Mewtwo Strikes Back: Evolution (English version)' *'Blackfire (Japanese version)' *'Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection (English version)' *'??? (Japanese version)' *'??? (English version)' *'??? (Japanese version)' *'??? (English version)' Category:Blog posts